U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,480 reports on an ignition apparatus for a combustor that includes a microwave energy source that emits microwave energy into the combustor, and a laser energy source that emits laser energy into the combustor so that plasma is produced that ignites a combustible mixture therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,875 reports on a system and method for conditioning or vaporizing fuel within an internal combustion engine in order to effectuate more complete combustion. Reference is made to the use of an electromagnetic wave source configured for introducing electromagnetic waves into the fuel conditioning cavity and into the fuel spray to effectuate volumetric heating of a droplet of fuel spray once ejected from the fuel injector.
WO201405528 reports on a microwave ignition system that is organized as three sections, namely an ignition module, a magnetron and a waveguide and also using an electromagnetic wave within a spectrum of form 1000 MHz to 2450 MHz, promoting molecular agitation of the fossil fuel and causing the development of a short-circuit current within the combustion chamber of the engine, wherein the energy provided by the microwave deflagrates the combustion of fuel, irrespective of whether the latter is diesel, gasoline or alcohol, i.e. it ruptures the molecules involved in the combustion process.
Reference is also made to the paper “EM Field Enabled Timing Control of HCCI Engines”, Proced. 7th Asia-Pacific Conference On Control and Measurement, 2006, which identifies that a cylinder cavity can be excited by a waveguide through small openings on the walls or by a small coaxial-line probe or loop as the ignitor for Homogeneous Charge Compression Ignition (HCCI).